Hou
3 Moons orbit around the world of Alrec during the night. The religion of Hou worships each one of them, believing that each moon has a different meaning and guidance over the world. It is stated through Hou that the end of the first era was caused due to the moons casting judgement amongst the people in the land and wiped them out. Chal'Ul Chal is the first moon of the night. It is also seen as the good, and the afterlife most represented of heaven. The story goes that Chal'Ul was once a young man whom lived as a simple farmer most of his life during the first era. Though the village he was from was consistently attacked by bandits who prowed the area. Sickened with the consistent death of friends and distant family, Chal took up the sword in order to slay the bandits. Making a pact with the first moon of the night, he sold his soul in order to gain the strength to kill the men that threatened where he lived. So, with the first moon high in the sky Chal slaid the waiting bandits to the very last. Though, it costed his life, his soul going to the first moon to become a successor as the new god. Because of this story and many instances of a glowing ghost slaying wrong-doers under the first moon, Chal'Ul was officially named the first. Ul, a representation of the moon he reigns over, and the light for which he sees. Um'Lcul Um is the second moon of the night, seen as the decider of the fates of all dead souls whom pass through it. Only up in the night for an hour, the moon still decrees the afterlife of any living being that dies during the night, or the day. The story goes that Um was the first true judge in the first era, believing solely in the form of justice. Though in a time of savagery and violence the judgement that was given from Um was seen as a man playing god. To prove to the people he wasn't god, Um was killed during the night in the hour of the second moon. His death was seen as worthy, believing till the end in what he believed in. Thus he ascended to godhood in order to decide the fates of anyone whom dies, using his ultimate neutrality he became the second moon. He was given 'Lcul to add to his name, representing the time he is up in the sky. Purey'Elcul Purey was a good man taken too soon in the first Era. Linked to Um's story, Purey was one of the men who believed in this new judical system, and was shocked when he saw Um's death. Attempting to speak out against the attackers, Purey was subsequently captured and tortured by the same men. Believing they were pure evil, Purey sacrificed his life to the third moon, the moon where most evil things occured. With hatred and vegeance in his heart, Purey vowed that he would torture and punish evil whenever he got the chance, thus he became the god of the third moon. The third moon was henceforth seen as the evil moon, where most evildoers did their business though they knew that once they died the hell that Purey held for them is what they awaited. Purey was given the title Elcul as a representative of the third moon.